


Mistletoe and Fireworks

by catboyitaru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Quartet Night (Uta no Prince-sama) - Freeform, ST☆RISH (Uta no Prince-sama), dumb boys can't confess to each other, very soft kissing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Syo and Ai deal with their feelings during a very busy season and are way too obvious to literally everyone around them (Except each other since this is a fanfic after all)
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki, Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posting a christmas + new years fic on time? couldn't be me
> 
> jokes aside, this is first serious fic and i really hope i did the best boys justice hhh

“Ren-kun, can you get me the flour over there?” Natsuki called out to Ren amongst the noise of everyone working in the Master Dorms. 

“Yeah, I’ve got you Shinomi,” Ren replied back to him. 

Reiji, Natsuki, and Otoya had all suggested they hold a giant party in celebration of the holidays, and everyone decided to pitch in, Ranmaru and Camus begrudgingly so.

_ “Come on, Ran-Ran, Myu-chan! You two would be a big help!” _ Syo remembered hearing Reiji trying to convince the other members of Quartet Night. Ai had no complaints about helping, but Syo was confident that Reiji wouldn’t be able to get Ranmaru and Camus to assist everyone else after hearing how much they refused, yet here they were, Ranmaru helping Masato and Ai decorate the tree and Camus working with Natsuki bake the sweets they need.

_ I wonder how he was able to do it… Reiji-senpai really is amazing, huh? _

Syo, Tokiya, and Cecil were in charge of picking out ugly sweaters for everyone, and just about to head out, waiting on Cecil.

“Even if they’re called ‘ugly sweaters’, I’m sure you’ll be able to find something that’ll look good on everyone, won’t you, Syo?” Cecil asked as he was putting on his coat, a smile on his face.

“Haha! You know I will!” Syo replied confidently, pumping his fist up into the air and grinning broadly.

“You certainly will be a big help in helping us decide what everyone will wear. Hopefully they will approve of the choices we make.” Tokiya mused.

“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Cecil said, “We’re heading out now! See you all in a bit!”

“See you!” Otoya answered back.

The three arrived at their chosen store and split up, Syo going with Cecil, deciding that it was more efficient that way.

“Alright, we’ll meet back here in an hour and hopefully we’ll have everything required. Does that sound good to you two?” Tokiya stated, looking up at the other two idols.

“Yup, we’ve got it!” Syo said. “We’ll find the best things for everyone!”

The two started walking around the wide store, scanning it for any sweaters that would fit their friends. 

Syo stopped in front of a sweater that had mini robots playing in the snow and held it in his hands. “This’d look adorable on him,” he muttered, feeling the soft material of the sweater and smiling fondly.

“... Adorable on who?”

“Ah!” Syo jumped. “Haha… it was no one! D-Don’t worry about it, Cecil!”

Cecil stared at Syo intently, who squirmed under his scrutiny. “You’re talking about Ai-senpai, aren’t you?”

“H-Ha?! No, I mean- you- where’d you get that from?!”

Cecil looked at the sweater then back at Syo and chuckled. “The sweater has robots on it, Syo. We only know one robot!” The younger idol lowered his voice, “You like Ai-senpai, right? That’s fantastic! So, why don’t you let me help you? Ah, I could even get Ren to lend a hand!”

“No! N-No, it’s fine, you don’t need to get Ren,” Syo stopped Cecil before he could keep getting more ideas about how to  _ help _ him. He shuddered thinking about what would happen if Ren got involved.

Syo had held feelings for Ai for so long that he can’t remember when the warmth in his chest started appearing whenever he was around his senior. It didn’t help that he shares a room with him either…

“Fine, fine, you’re right, I do like Ai. Let’s just get everyone else’s sweaters, okay?” Syo sighed, not wanting this conversation to drag out for any longer than it has to.

Cecil deflated. “Alright… but if you really ever need help, I can be there for you,” he smiled, “okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Cecil.”

Time passed and Syo and Cecil met back up with Tokiya. Syo laughed at how perfectly the sweaters fit for everyone, but ultimately decided that it was the best result. They were back at the Master Dorms by sunset, where everything was almost prepared for the party.

“We’re back!” Syo called out.

“Welcome back,” Ai came over from the gigantic tree that was decked in colorful ornaments and lights and the star that sat atop it, gloriously shining. “Let me get those for you,” the blue haired idol said and started taking one of the bags from Syo. Their hands brushed together slightly and Syo’s face warmed.

“A-Ah, thanks,” Syo could feel Cecil’s curious stare on both of them and hoped that he could telepathically force him to stop.

Syo stood still, stunned, and couldn’t speak a word until Cecil tapped on his shoulder. “Syo?”

“AH! Yeah, um, let’s head back over to everyone…”

“Alright everyone, Syotan and the others got the sweaters! Let’s go put ‘em on!” Reiji announced.

In a few minutes, everyone wore their sweaters. Ranmaru cursed, complaining about what decorated his sweater.

“Do not worry, Kurosaki, you don’t look anymore a fool than you already do,” Camus said mockingly while smirking.

“You-!”

“Now, now, don’t start fighting you two! The party hasn’t even started yet!” Syo watched Reiji make his attempt to stop them, and luckily they simply glared at each other before anything could escalate.

Reiji sighed in relief and started speaking again, beaming. “Let’s make a toast! Otoyan, would you do us the honors?”

“Mhm! To the holidays, let’s get this party started!” Otoya cheered, bringing up one of the cups that was filled with his drink. Everyone else cheered too, pressing their cups against Otoya’s.

* * *

The idols scattered around, doing their respective things. Syo, who stayed by the dinner table, saw Natsuki running up to him, holding a bowl of Christmas cookies in his arms.

_ Uh oh… _

“Syo-chan! Try these cookies, I made them myself!”

“No! Get Ren to eat them or something!” Syo exclaimed, trying to get Natsuki’s pastries far, far away from his mouth.

“Hn? You called?” Ren said, sauntering up to the two blondes. He glanced at Natsuki and noticed the cookies. “Ah, Shinomi, those were the cookies you were making earlier, right? Let me try one?”

“Of course! Here, say ‘aah’!” Natsuki placed the bowl down on the table and held up his hand near Ren’s mouth, trying to make sure none of the crumbs fell on the floor.

“Aahn~,” Ren closed his eyes and opened his mouth, smiling. He took a bite of the cookie and tried identifying the taste. “It’s different from what you usually do, Shinomi, but it’s as great as always.”

“Aah, thank you, Ren-kun!” Natsuki beamed.

Syo sighed, “Jeez, get a room… Wait, different? What, do they taste like actual cookies or something?”

“Find out for yourself, Ochi- ah, my apologies,  _ Syo _ ~,” Ren grinned at him.

“Hmm…” Syo glared at the cookies and hesitantly took one and ate it. His eyes widened when he took a bite.

“Natsuki, they’re… actually good,” he said in awe, finishing the treat.

“You think so too, Syo-chan? Thank you!” Natsuki grinned. “Ah, that’s right, I needed to bring something! Let me go grab it!” And with that, the taller blonde ran off.

“Ah, how cute~,” Ren sighed fondly. Syo blankly stared at him until the taller man turned to him. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t feel that way about Aimi,” he smirked.

“What?! Did- how did you-?”

“A little kitten told me a few things~. How would you like kissing him under the mistletoe?”

“Cecil…” Syo muttered, taking a swig of his drink before really thinking about what Ren said.

_ Kissing him, huh? I wonder what it’d feel like… are his lips cold? Warm? They’re probably cold, right? Are they soft? That’d feel nice… _

Syo’s face started burning, his heart pounding, snapping him out of his stupor. But, he started choking on his drink and couldn’t stop coughing.

“Uh oh,” the ginger idol started patting Syo’s back, trying to ease his hacking. “That got you thinking about some stuff, huh?” he chuckled.

“Jeez, give me a break, won’t you? But… yeah, it’d… be great, y’know?” Syo said softly.

“Heh, yeah, I got you,” Ren agreed.

Natsuki soon came back with said mistletoe in hand. “Here it is! Let me hang this up… here!” Natsuki hung up the mistletoe in the archway between the large staircase to their rooms and the main dining hall.

“Shinomi, let me get my kiss in before the game~. I’m drawing lots this time.” Ren walked over to Natsuki and pressed his lips against his cheek. Natsuki’s face flushed, but he smiled. “Aha, thank you Ren-kun!”

“Anytime~.”

“Ah, Nattsun’s done hanging up the mistletoe? Then let’s get things started! Everyone! Come over here!” Reiji said and everyone gathered around him and Ren.

“Ren-Ren’s gonna be pulling the numbers from this Santa hat! The first number that comes up will have to do the smoochin’ and the second number gets it. Everyone else will get their number by choosing from here,” Reiji held out a container holding little slips of folded paper. Syo put his hand in and chose from one of the papers, unfolding it.

_ Ah, I got 6. _

Syo looked towards Ai, wondering what number he chose.  _ Hopefully I’ll... _

“Syotan~,” Reiji whispered next to him. “You’re staring. Hoping for Ai-Ai, huh?” he said, not stating it as a question.

Reiji too? How obvious is he?

“Reiji-senpai…! Mm. I do,” Syo told him quietly, confidently.

“Waah, so direct! Good luck then,” the brown haired idol grinned and ruffled Syo’s hair.

“Okaay~ the first lucky pair is… number 2 and,” Ren paused to dig through the hat and pull out another paper. “Number 9! Step on up~.”

“Ah, it’s me!” Reiji said and he walked under the mistletoe. Once he saw Ranmaru move towards him, he lit up. “How lucky you are Ran-Ran, to get a kiss from yours truly~.

“God... stop bein’ cute n’ just do it already,” Ranmaru grumbled but after he said that, his face held a soft smile.

Reiji leaned in and giggled, a stupid, goofy grin gracing his face. He placed his hands on the taller idol’s shoulders and even if Ranmaru didn’t need to kiss back, he still smiled into the kiss and they stayed like that for a moment too long before Camus cleared his throat.

“ _ If you two don’t mind, _ I’d rather not be playing this foolish game, so don’t drag it on for longer than it has to.”

“Aha- sorry, Myu-chan!” Reiji said, Ranmaru clicking his tongue.

Syo had to fight back gagging. Out of his seniors, Ranmaru and Reiji felt like his father figures, so seeing the people he saw as his parents acting so disturbingly sweet was… not a good feeling. They’d been together for about 6 months now and he had listened to Ai complain about how long they went pining for each other and not realizing that, “ _ Yes Reiji, Ranmaru has feelings for you too _ .”

_ Well, at least they’re happy,  _ he thinks.

Ren snickered behind his hand, enjoying the antics that went on. “Pfft, alright the next two are… 3 and 6!”

“Ha?!” Syo’s eyes widened and he looked at Ren, who was smirking with a glint in his eye. Beside him was Cecil, giving him a supportive thumbs up, and that’s when Syo realized who’d be kissing him.

“Syo, come over here,” he heard Ai’s calm voice, who was already under the mistletoe. That’s just like him too, staying collected no matter what he’s doing, unless he’s on stage. Contrary to normal, he becomes more passionate than anyone Syo’s seen while performing. Syo guesses that’s one of the many reasons he fell in love with him though.

Syo anxiously walked over to Ai, his face flushed. Ai stared at him, a concerned expression on his face which only caused Syo to blush even more.

“Syo? Your body temperature is abnormally high and you seem to be producing a large amount of sweat. Do you need anything?”

“No! No, uh, j-just, it’s nothing,” Syo stuttered. “Just get it over with,” is what he had told Ai, but it wasn’t what he truly wanted. He wanted to kiss Ai as long as he could, to confirm his curiosities from before, and just to be close to him.

“If you say so,” and then Ai closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on Syo’s forehead. Just as Syo heard Ren’s sharp wolf whistle and Reiji’s excited snickering, he glared at them while Ai couldn’t see. 

Ai pulled back and walked back toward the group. Syo stood still for a minute, dazed and mind blank, until Otoya called out to him. “Syo! Come back here!” The blonde silently walked back and stood next to Cecil.

“Hey, you okay?” Cecil placed a hand on Syo’s back.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m alright! Don’t worry about me!” Syo replied, trying his hardest to put a convincing smile on his still scarlet red face.

“If you say so…” Cecil muttered.

The party went on for hours and hours until dawn and the entire time, there was only one thing on Syo’s mind.

How soft and warm Ai’s lips felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey time for ai's chapter

“Good work everyone! Let’s wrap up for today!” Ai heard Reiji say after the quartet finished up their practice.

Ai started packing up his things and paused when he felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket.

**_Syo: Hey, happy New Year’s Eve Ai! You wanna go to the festival later and watch the fireworks? Tell me if you’re free, alright?_ **

Ai felt himself heat up a bit, but he didn’t really know why. He had done his research that during New Year’s, it’s common for couples to celebrate together by going to the event Syo had mentioned. He started typing out his reply to the invitation before he heard Reiji gasp loudly.

“Ran-Ran! Our little Ai-Ai’s got a date!”

“About time,” Ranmaru walked over to where Reiji and Ai stood and ruffled Ai’s hair, smirking. “Good for you.”

Ai huffed as he brought a hand up to his head, putting his hair back to its original state as best as he could. “Reiji, if you could consider this a date… why would Syo ask me?”

Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus all gave each other a glance before Reiji burst out laughing. “Ai-Ai, you really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“He stares at you every time you look away… and you didn’t notice how red he was when you kissed him? Y’know, he was as red as a tomato! He’s liked you for the longest time, I think a few weeks after we started being their seniors.”

“For goodness’ sake Mikaze, Kurusu couldn’t be anymore obvious about having feelings for you.”

“He’s in love with you, Ai.”

Ai started heating up even more, almost overheating. He didn’t know what all these feelings that he was getting meant after hearing all...  _ this _ ... Syo is in love with him? Ai recalled the Christmas party they had only a few days ago, and how his heart skipped after hearing his number chosen. He had played it cool since he didn’t know any other way to express the feeling in his chest.

Is this what humans felt when they were in love? Ai didn’t particularly enjoy it, being all light and fluffy, but it also brought him joy. The thought of himself loving Syo, and Syo even loving him back made a blush appear on his face, spreading all the way down to his neck.

“Haha, you’re adorable Ai-Ai! His first love and he didn’t realize until now~,” Reiji exclaimed.

“At least I wasn’t as bad as you and Ranmaru,” Ai shot back.   
  
“Aw, you’ve got us there… how mean,” the brunette whined, clinging onto Ranmaru’s arm.

Ai sighed and finished replying to Syo.

**_Ai: Yes, I am free. It’d be a delight to go with you, Syo. What time is the festival?_ **

**_Syo: For real? Great, I’ll see you later at 5 then! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑_ **

Ai smiled softly at the little face Syo included and slid his phone back into his pocket. He turned back towards the other idols in the room.

“I’ll be taking my leave now. I need to get ready for later.”

“See you later Ai-Ai! Have fun on your date!”   
  
Ai sighed and walked out of the building, going back to his house to prepare for his outing.

* * *

**_Ai: I’ve arrived, Syo. Are you here? I’m at the entrance._ **

**_Syo: Ah, I see you! Look behind you!_ **

Ai turned around to see Syo waving to him, the shorter idol holding a drawstring bag, dressed in his yukata, as Ai was.

“Hey! You look… amazing…” Syo told him. Ai heard the sheer awe in Syo’s voice, and it simultaneously embarrassed him to no end and made him feel like the only person in the world, and in Syo’s eyes, he really was.

“Thank you… you look quite handsome too,” Ai replied, blushing and he really did, the sunset bathing the shorter boy, but it was nothing compared to how brightly Syo shined. 

“I know it’s still early, but let’s start checking the stands out! The fireworks start in 2 hours, so we have time.”

“There aren't many people here yet. We could be recognized,” Ai stated.

  
“It’s fine, it’s fine! We’ll just be careful. I wanted to spend time with you anyway.”

“Alright then, where do you want to go first?”

“Let’s just check everything for now and see what looks cool.”

The two idols walked around, trying to spot what catches their eye. Syo gasped as he excitedly pointed at one of the stands. “Let’s go to that one! I’m gonna win you something!” They walked over to the stand that was filled with large plushies varying from multiple types of animals and the person running it greeted them.

“Which one do you want?”

Ai scanned the choices and found that he didn’t really mind what he got and that the only thing that mattered was that it came from Syo. “It doesn’t matter. Just get what you’d think I’d like.”

“Hmm, alright then! I’d like to play this!”   
  
The person at the stand handed Syo five darts. “If three of these darts pop a balloon, you get to choose from one of these stuffed animals. If you hit a balloon with all of them, then you get to choose two!”

“I’ve got this in the bag! I’ll be sure to make all of them!” Syo exclaimed. He started throwing the darts and staying true to his word, missed none of his shots, hitting every balloon he threw one at. “See?” he turned to Ai, grinning that brilliant smile at him and the warm feeling in his chest, that he now knew as love, came back, feeling exactly the same as it had at the Christmas party and, really, any time he was around the shorter boy.

Ai smiled back at him. “Mm, you did great.”

“I’d like two of these please,” Syo turned back to the stand, pointing towards the large kitten plushies.

“Here you go! Enjoy the rest of the festival!”

Syo handed one of the stuffed kittens to Ai and beamed. “Hehe, now we have matching ones!”

“Thank you,” Ai held the plush close. “Shall we go get food now?”

“Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry. Let’s go see if there’s any takoyaki! Oh wait, do you want me to put these in the bag? I’ll hand it back to you once we get home.”

Ai nodded and gave the plush to Syo. “Alright, let’s get going.” To their delight, the two boys found a takoyaki stand. They ordered but they ran into a problem.

“Ah… I apologize but unfortunately we only have one toothpick left. We should be getting a refill soon. Would you like to wait until then?”   
  


“Nah, we’ll be fine! Thank you!” Syo told the owner of the stand and took the takoyaki in the hand that wasn’t holding the kitten plush. They walked around the festival aimlessly, Syo taking a takoyaki every few minutes. Syo looked to Ai and noticed he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“Ai, you’re not gonna eat? Here, open your mouth,” Syo offered, holding up the toothpick with the takoyaki stuck on it. His large, charming, electric blue eyes were staring at Ai as they walked and Ai’s eyes widened for a bit, his face burning up slightly, before opening his mouth and taking the warm food into his mouth.

“It’s good, right?” the shorter idol grinned.

“Mhm. Thank you.” Ai thought he imagined the blush that appeared on Syo’s face as he fed him, but the words that came from the rest of Quartet Night gave him more confidence.

_ He stares at you every time you look away… _

They continued navigating through the crowded festival, much more filled with people than it was when they first arrived. The two boys chatted idly, stealing glances at each other, fighting the urge to hold the other’s hand, until the sun finally set completely.

“Oh, we should start finding a good spot to see the fireworks. I brought a blanket so we don’t have to sit on the ground,” Syo said as he started taking out said blanket from his bag. Ai started scanning the area and spotted a hill decently close to the festival, raised up higher than all the stands.

“How about up there? We’ll get a clear view if we’re above everything,” Ai stated, pointing towards the hill.

“Woah, good find! Let's go then!”

The two climbed up the hill and when they reached the top, Syo placed the blanket down on the ground. They sat down in silence and Ai stared at the sky. The stars were shining brilliantly, but the cyan-haired idol knew that they would be soon replaced with bright, bursting colors. Ai turned to Syo, who had been staring at him. Their gazes locked for a second too long before both their faces started filling up with red. Ai gazed back up towards the sky.

“Syo?” he started. “There’s something I wanted to ask you. May I?”

“Mm? Yeah, what’s up?”

“This is… something I still don’t fully understand, but…” Ai trailed off, trying his hardest to not look at Syo. He was certain he would short circuit if he looked at Syo’s eyes that seemed to shine brighter now that they were in the dark. He heard the fireworks start exploding and decided to focus on them instead while speaking.

“Right when you invited me, the others had seen my screen and they were telling me that this was considered... a date. I know that a person ‘asks someone out’, when they hold affections for another. Did you invite me today because-”

“O-Okay, hold on for a bit, alright?!” Syo interrupted him. “I was expecting to be more prepared for when I had to do this, but now that you brought it up, I can’t avoid it anymore,” Ai couldn’t help but notice that Syo was more flushed than he ever was before now. The blush went all the way to the tips of his ears and down to his neck and Ai found it quite lovable. He made a mental note that he could most likely use this to tease the blonde. He heard Syo take in a breath before he continued talking.

“I-I… I love you so much, Ai. I love you so much that it  _ hurts _ and I keep wanting to hold you, k-kiss you, make you smile. Your smile’s the brightest thing, y’know? E-Everytime I see it I think, what can I do to see that all the time? You’re so calm and collected and a bit strict, but that doesn’t change the fact that when you get on stage, you get so fired up and passionate and I’m always so amazed and I never wanna leave your side and you’re really,  _ really _ , pretty and...” Syo stopped, realizing that he had started rambling. “A-Ah, sorry! J-Just- yeah, I really do love you a ton-!”

Ai stayed silent before he started giggling softly. “I know, Syo. I do feel a bit flustered after hearing how you think of me, but it made me happy. I love you too.”

“H-Hah?! I-If you knew, why didn’t you say anything? And why didn’t you tell me first?” Syo turned to Ai as he stuttered.

“I had only realized today, and of all people, Reiji was the one who helped me figure it out. Ranmaru and Camus too, but it was largely thanks to him, since he was the one to tell me outright that you loved me. I… most likely held feelings for you before today, but I suppose I didn’t know how to recognize or act on them. Do you remember the Christmas Party?” Syo nodded. “When I heard my number called, I felt symptoms, something tender in my chest that I couldn’t identify. There were some times that it was there while I was around Haruka, but it intensified around you. Anytime I was near you, the feeling in my chest would come, stronger and stronger the closer I was to you. Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus had all told me that it was love. I only asked now because I still had my worries that maybe they were wrong about you sharing that feeling, but it seems that I was anxious for nothing.”

“Guess all this would've been easier for both of us if things happened a little faster, huh?” Syo laid down and laughed, the sound melodic to Ai’s ears.

“C’mere, lay down.” Ai did as Syo said and soon Syo’s head was buried in the crook of Ai’s neck, his soft hair tickling the bottom of his chin. “Is this okay with you?”

“Mm, it’s perfectly fine,” Ai responded, wrapping his arms around Syo, who was a bit tense before he felt Ai holding him. He fully relaxed before he hugged the android too.

“How lucky am I to end up with you?” Syo sighed.

“Extremely lucky.” Ai looked down to see Syo with an adorable frown on his face. “ You were the one who asked. You’re being very cute right now, and this is only proving my point,” the younger idol chuckled, a little mischievous smile playing on his lips.

“O-Oi, I’m not-!” Syo was suddenly cut off by a soft pair of lips on his.

Ai slowly pulled away and started speaking. “Don’t worry. You are also strong-willed, confident, far more inspiring to me and many other people than you know, and most importantly,” Ai gently kissed the top of Syo’s head, causing him to flush, “you are very manly.”

“Well, I can’t have you showing me up, now can I?” Syo grinned with newfound confidence thanks to Ai’s words and he leaned in, kissing Ai on his lips once more, yearning to experience the same warmth from before. With absolutely no hesitation and profound affection, Ai kissed back, eager and smiling as they held each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all insanely cliche and self indulgent gomen everyone dhfkasdjf
> 
> hope you enjoyed the boyes

**Author's Note:**

> aight syo i see you
> 
> (will wait for tomorrow to post next chapter bc ye)


End file.
